1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt sander, and more particularly to a belt sander having a tension adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional belt sander comprises a frame, a first wheel rod mounted on a first end of the frame, a second wheel rod mounted on a second end of the frame, and a sand belt mounted between the first wheel rod and the second wheel rod. Thus, the sand belt is driven by the first wheel rod and the second wheel rod to rotate at a high speed to grind a workpiece, such as a wooden material. When the sand belt is worn out, the sand belt is cut to detach from the first wheel rod and the second wheel rod for replacement of a new sand belt. However, the tension of the sand belt of the conventional belt sander cannot be adjusted, thereby decreasing greatly the working efficiency of the belt sander and the lifetime of the sand belt. In addition, it is not easy to mount the sand belt between the first wheel rod and the second wheel rod, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when replacing the sand belt.